The purpose of this protocol is to use electron beam CT scanning as a phonotyping strategy in subjects with family histories of premature coronary disease. The intent then is to relate specific genetic markers to the presence and quantity of oronary calcification as a marker of specific coronary plaque. Ascertainment for this protocol is proceeding well. The plan is to completely ascertain subjects and then to perform the genotyping. Therefore, no data are available as yet.